Number One On The Court, Number One In Your Heart
by sugarcoatedhearts
Summary: What happens when the one person, you thought you'd never see again. Shows up in a different way. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys.**

**I'm a major Troyella fan. So I'm gonna try and base it most on them. But there will be some Chad and Taylor, and Sharpay and Zeke too.**

**I hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hsm, although I wish I did. Then I'd be rich.**

"Hah! Zeke check out who's on tv again" 23 year old Chad Danforth snorted thrusting his chin towards the screen

"Oh man not again!" Zeke laughed out loud resting his coke on the coffee table that was currently in front of them.

"_This is Troy Bolton number..."_

"ONE ON THE COURT, AND NUMBER ONE IN YOUR HEART!" Chad mimicked placing his hand on his heart and continuing to laugh as the advertisement rolled on.

"That's gotta be the stupidest slogan I've ever heard" Zeke started taking another swag of his drink, and resting his feet across the couch he was currently seated on.

"Oh would you guys give it a rest?"

"Hey superstar" Chad shot back winking at him

"Chad..."

"Number one on the court, and number one in your heart" Chad shot back smoothly raising his pointer finger into the air and mouthing "one", which caused Zeke to tumble over laughing again.

"Seriously man, who comes up with that stuff?!" Zeke snorted

"My manager" Troy said rolling his eyes and pushing Zeke's legs off the couch to sit down.

"Why the hell would you agree in saying something like that?" Zeke questioned, humor evident in his face.

"Well...when you get payed 25 mill for it, you end up saying anything they throw at you." Troy answered

"True dat" Chad said turning off the televison and stretching his legs. "You men ready to play some ball?"

"Defiantly, lets peace" Zeke said jumping up and shoving on his shoes.

"C'mon superstar" Chad called throwing the ball at Troy's relaxed figure.

"Guys I JUST came back from practice. Can't I rest without being thrown out the door by you two?"

"Is the Superstar...afraid?" Chad gasped dramatically making his mouth form into a large"o"

"No. I'm tired"

"Who cares c'mon, you need the extra practice anyways."

"Yeah, you've been looking a little off on your free throws Superstar. Wouldn't want the NBA to kick you off the team now would you?" Chad questioned tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

"You're joking right" Troy said raising his eyebrows

"Tick..Tick" Chad said raising his left arm to look at his watch

"You guys are killing me, you know that?" Troy sighed placing his hands on his knees and rising up from the couch.

"Saweeet, lets hit the road boys" Chad said swinging open the door to Troy's penthouse.

"Hey superstar, don't forget the ball" He called out racing down the hall to the elevator. Troy heard him say something along the lines of "first one to Bolton's Mercedes gets to test drive it." Troy sighed and grabbed his track suit jacket from the hallway closet, making sure he had his iphone, wallet and keys ( which Chad had so stupidly forgotten ) he headed out the door.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM **

It was ridiculously hot out that day. Sweat was dripping off the three men as they continued their game over and over across the court. Shirtless and well toned didn't stop the various stares from girls, that they were so happy to receive. Especially Chad. Or as Troy renamed him 'Cocky Egotistic Danforth'.

"Maybe If I told all of them I was friends with superstar here, I'd get myself some more ladies" Chad stated as he puffed out his chest.

"By more ladies you mean, you hope you get some considering you have none" Zeke said throwing his ball into the basket.

"I do so have ladies" Chad shot back offended

"Uh-huh, and who would that be?" Troy teased

"Well...lets see...uh...umm...WELL there is some! But you two haven't met them yet."

"And when are we not with you?" Zeke asked throwing the ball to Troy

"Oh whatever" Chad said walking over to the sidelines and dabbing his forehead with his shirt.

"I don't think he's even had a serious girlfriend since Taylor" Zeke said lightly. Troy snapped his head in Zeke's direction by giving him a look that said drop the subject.

"Pfft, well at least I've dated around. Look at Troy here he hasn't even laid eyes on a girl since Gabri.."

"Don't say it" Troy interrupted sternly, letting the ball drop from his hands.

"Well I'm just saying man. You have to move on eventually" Chad said looking at his best friend with sorrow filled eyes.

"Yeah, eventually" Troy said quietly bending down to pick up the ball.

"But hey there's always that Adrienne chick. You where hitting it off with her pretty well weren't yah buddy? She's hot" Zeke said quickly trying to lighten up the subject.

"Oh yeah, Rae so has the hots for Superstar. I say go for it buddy. She's a keeper" Chad said plastering on a nervous smile and giving a thumbs up to Troy.

"We'll see" Troy said ignoring Chad and dribbling the ball

"Oh!! Perfect idea here guys. Like top notch" Chad said proudly.

"And what would that be?" Troy questioned raising his eyebrow and looking at Chad.

"How about we invite the girls over tonight? Troy can supply the food, Zeke can cook and I can entertain!" Chad said grinning obviously proud of his suggestion.

"By girls you mean..."

"Rae, Arielle, and Karoline" Chad said nodding his head, "C'mon it would be fun, we could go to a party after or something"

"Yeah, I guess" Zeke agreed

"Superstar?" Chad said looking at Troy with pleading eyes

"No parties, I have practice in the morning."

"Well at least dinner and a movie?"

"I'll make creme brulee!" Zeke shot in

Troy looked at Chad and Zeke's pleading faces.

"Sure." Troy said smiling.

"Good stuff man, pass me your phone and I'll let the ladies know they're in for a treat" Chad said rubbing his hands together and grinning.

"Don't know if it's such a treat with you around" Zeke snorted

"Oh Ha. Ha. Zeke. Who know you could be such a jokester." Chad shot back rolling his eyes.

"I did" Zeke said grinning

"Chad phone" Troy said tossing the phone to Chad.

"Right" Chad said smiling as he punched in the number.

"Karoline, it's Chad. How's it going? Not bad not bad. Listen, me and the guys where wondering if you Arielle and Rae wanted to come to Troy's for dinner. Kay" Chad grinned while covering the receiver with his hand. " She's just asking them " Chad whispered giddily to Troy and Zeke who were currently lying down on the grass with their eyes closed. Zeke just nodded his head in response. Suddenly Chad's face perked up again and he walked away from the two, into the middle of the court.

"Alright...well how about six-ish? Nah superstars got practice in the morning...That's what I call Troy. Yeah. Okay see you then. Bye!" Chad flipped the phone shut and threw it at Troy's face.

"Hey man that cost money!" Troy sneered placing the phone in his pocket.

"I'm sure you can afford plastic surgery for the damage" Chad joked picking up the ball and heading towards the car.

"I meant the phone" Troy said annoyed as he picked himself off the grass.

"C'mon men, the ladies are coming at 6, and I still need to work the magic with my 'fro here." Chad said running his fingers through his bushy hair.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Zeke had already showered and changed into a red button down shirt and jeans, and was now preparing the dinner : Roasted chicken with rosemary, green beans, baby potatoes, spinach salad - and of course, creme brulee.

Chad trotted out of his room in jeans and a blue shirt with "I am the man" written across the front.

"Like what you see?" Chad asked doing a 360 in front of Zeke.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Zeke said chuckling, while he tossed the salad together.

"Ha. Ha. I know I have 'hot stuff' written all over me. Shouldn't have even asked for your opinion" Chad shot back reaching forward and grabbing a bean from the counter.

"Hey" Zeke sneered slapping Chad's retreating hand. "Can't you wait?"

"Man's gotta eat" Chad said walking over to the kitchens computer and logging into his Facebook account.

"Look at how famous Mr.Danforth is" Chad said to himself scrolling down the page.

"One new inbox, Two new notifications, and one new friend request." Chad said grinning. He clicked on the inbox first.

_Hey Chad,_

_Just wanted to tell you that me and the girls might be running a little bit late, we'll be there around 6:15. See you then!!_

_- Karoline xox._

"Pfft, girls are always late. How pointless was that message" Chad mumbled. Then he clicked on two new notifications. Jason Cross and Ryan Evans have written on your wall.

"Dope" Chad said clicking on his wall. "Hey Zeke, JC and Revens wrote on my wall check it out." Chad called over his shoulder. "I still don't get why you nickname everyone" Zeke said as he walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder.

_Hey man, miss me? I'm back now by the way. So defiantly book me in your schedule. How's Bolton and Baylor doing? Any ladies...wait, I shouldn't even be asking that question it is you we're talking about. LOL. Call me up, and we'll hit the town. Kels says hi too._

_- Jay._

"Well he's got that right" Zeke snickered, while Chad wrote back a nasty message about how Jason shouldn't think that he never has girls, and how he had a plan for Kelsi to dump him.

"Oh whatever" Chad sneered clicking to see what Ryan "Revens" wrote.

_Chad,_

_how's life in LA working out for you? I see Troy's the big basketball man now._

_I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming down for a couple of weeks to do some promoting for my new movie. I'd love to see you all again, txt my cell 555-2583_

_- Ryan Evans._

"Man I haven't seen Ryan in such a long time" Zeke stated glancing over his profile.

"Yeah I know, Last time I saw him was when Him and Sharpay left for the Big Apple" Chad said winking at Zeke.

"What?" Zeke said looking at Chad with a confused face

"Oh I know you know what I mean" Chad said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"No, I really don't" Zeke said quickly.

"May I remind you about a petite blonde girl who goes by the name of SHARPAY EVANS! And how you luuuuuveee her" Chad said teasingly.

"I don't "luuuuve" her." Zeke shot back.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say man." Chad snickered turning back towards the computer.Zeke ran back into the kitchen to take the chicken out of the oven and do a few finishing touches.

"Friend request, friend request, who wants to be my friend today" Chad sang, scrolling down the page.

"Now who do we ha.." Chad stopped mid sentence, his throat went completely dry, and he was just starring at the screen in shock.

"Hey Zeke, It's smelling good" Troy said slapping his friend on his back. He was dressed in a black lacoste polo, and faded jeans. He averted his attention to Chad and looked at him strangely.

"What's up with you man,look like you've seen a ghost." Troy said walking over to where Chad was sitting. He was still sitting there mouth open eyes wide starring at the screen.

"Chad?" Troy asked raising his eyebrow. He slowly looked over to the screen and saw what had put Chad in shock.

_Taylor McKessie would like to be your friend._

_Accept or Decline._

Chad gulped. "What am I gonna do man" He looked at Troy with worried eyes.

"Just accept it." Troy said nudging him with his shoulder

"I can't...I...I don't know how" Chad fumbled.

"Here let me do it" Troy said reaching over and pressing accept. "Easy as that, now lets see how Ms.McKessie is doing"Troy said clicking on her name. Her profile popped up. By hearing all this commotion Zeke ran over to the two boys, and now all three of them where huddled over the computer screen.

"Single, Ooh things are looking good buddy" Zeke stated reading things off her profile "Lives in LA, ooh even better same town." Zeke then took control of the mouse and clicked on her profile picture. The screen then showed Taylor sitting at a table with a drink her hand, smiling widely. She was dressed in a red halter, and a jean mini skirt.

"Chad you okay there bud?" Troy said shaking his friends shoulders.

"T-thats...t-thats ...T-taylor?" Chad asked dumbfounded, his eyes where wide.

"Guess so...Hey look she has albums too. Lets check these out too" Zeke said scrolling over and clicking on an album that was labeled "Me and My Girls"

"Hey! That's Abbey from High School" Troy said pointing to the first picture

"And Jessica, Kiley, Michelle, Brad, and Jake" Troy said naming the people in the next pictures.

"And.. Wha–" Troy stopped.

"Oh my god is that?" Zeke asked looking at his friend with wide eyes.

"Gabriella" Troy said stunned

"HOLY SHIT THAT"S GABI?" Chad shouted looked at the picture with wide eyes.

"We'll she's changed, for the good" Zeke said

"Hella" Chad said. "Holy shit Gabi's hot"

Chad and Zeke looked over at Troy who was just looking at the picture with a impressed look on his face.

"Well I'm gonna add her" Chad announced clicking on her name, and pressing the "Add Gabriella" application.

"Go back, see if there's any pictures of Sharpay" Zeke said calmly.

"Oohhh what's this I hear Zeke? Mentioning the Sharpay. I thought you "Didn't have the hots for her" " Chad said using air quotes.

"I don't" Zeke said sternly.

"Whatever you say man" Chad said

"Hey look there's another one of Brie" Troy said moving the mouse to click on it

"No wait I think I see Sharpay!" Zeke butted in trying to grab the mouse from Troy.

"Guys, I'm trying to look at TAYLOR here!" Chad said, also fighting to grab a hold of the mouse.

_Dinngg_

All three boys froze.

"The girls are here"

**Hope you like it Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls part one -**

"Gabi!! Look what I bought you" Sharpay Evans yelled through her apartment which she shared with Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez.

"Gabi!" She shouted again

"Gabriella!"

She stomped through the living room and into one of her best friends room. She was about to yell again when she spotted her friend fast asleep at her desk. Her face was planted in a chemistry book and she was using her two hands to support her head.

"Oh Gabi" She frowned shaking her head at her friend. Gabriella had the tendency of staying up all hours of the night to study. She was now on her second year of AP chemistry at UCLA, and being the perfectionist that she was she wanted everything to be well..perfect.

"Gabriella" Sharpay whispered nudging her friend gently "Gabi, wake up".

Gabriella slowly lifted her head and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh hey Sharpay" She smiled stretching her arms above her head. "What's up?"

"The suns what's up" Sharpay said chucking the shopping bag into Gabriella's lap, as she reached up and opened the blinds. Gabriella squinted at the sudden brightness. "God you're like my mother" Gabriella joked as she walked over to her bed, placing the bag in front of her.

"What's this?" Gabriella asked pointing to the shopping bag and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, I bought you something!" Sharpay squealed. "Since it's Friday, and you have no school tonight, tomorrow night, and the night after. I thought you needed some party clothes." Sharpay grinning shoving the bag closer to Gabriella.

"Party clothes?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yep. 'Cuz a hot girl like you can't wear the same clothes every weekend." Sharpay smiled.

Gabriella laughed out loud at her comment. "Please Shar, you buy me something new every weekend." She giggled and opened the bag in front of her.

"Well that's what I'm here for" Sharpay laughed, while taking off her black and white plaid coat and hanging it off Gabriella's chair.

Gabriella pulled out a gold dress, with a plunging neckline, and a plunging backline. Gabi looked at it in shock.

"And this is supposed to cover me how?"

"Oh, it's not"Sharpay smiled and shoved her friend off the bed. "Go try it on!" She said pushing her into the adjoining bathroom and shut the door. "Oh and wear it with those gold heals I bought you a couple weeks ago" Sharpay yelled through the door, smiling and sitting down on Gabriella's bed. She adjusted her white short shorts and her metallic pink tank top. "C'mon Gabi, it doesn't take a year" She yelled from the bed. Lying down on her back.

Suddenly she heard the door of the bathroom creak open, and she saw Gabriella poke her head out.

"I don't think this is very appropriate Shar" Gabriella said timidly

"Oh open the door, I wanna see" Sharpay said sitting up fully on the bed. Gabriella slowly opened the door and stepped out. The dress ended right above her knees showing off her long tanned legs, it then hugged her hips perfectly and showed off her cleavage. Sharpay clapped excitedly. Happy with her purchase.

"Girl you look so..."

"HOT" Taylor interrupted leaning against the doorway.

"Thanks" Gabriella blushed

"C'mon do a turn or something" Taylor said indicating the turn with her finger.

Gabi slowly turned showing off the deep backline.

"God can you pick one that goes down any lower Shar? You can almost see her ass" Taylor said eyeing the back of Gabi's dress.

"Just how the boys like it" Sharpay laughed earning a high five from Taylor.

"Ha. Ha. Guys. You're attempts of getting me a boyfriend have been VERY slim so far. So don't sound so sure of yourselves" Gabriella said turning back into the washroom and shutting the door.

"Except we did get you Peter's number didn't we?" Taylor called back.

"Man, Peter was so hot" Sharpay gushed "With his bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, nicely tanned." Taylor trailed off.

"Well if you guys like him so much why don't you go for him" Gabi said annoyed as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Because he obviously only has eyes for you" Sharpay said "Did you see the way he was staring at you all night on Tuesday?"

"I sense Chemistry, and it's not just in the text book of yours" Taylor said smiling at her words, and she walked out with Sharpay into the living room.

Taylor jumped on the couch as she turned on the TV. "OOH Johnny Depp's On Ellen." Taylor gushed settling into the couch. "C'mon Gabi" Taylor yelled over her shoulder.

"I'm coming hold on" Gabriella yelled from the doorway, rushing over and taking the seat next to Taylor.

_This is Troy Bolton, Number one on the court, and number one in your heart_

"Akwarrrd" Sharpay spat out looking at Troy's smiling face on the screen.

Taylor just laughed looking at Gabriella's uncomfortable face.

"Have you even talked to him since you left junior year?" Sharpay asked looking over at Gabriella who was nibbling on her finger nail. She shook her head.

"Poor boy, you should have seen him." Taylor said slowly. "All depressed, and lonely, didn't talk to anyone for a while, Heck he didn't even play bask-"

"Okay I get it" Gabriella interrupted as she walked into the kitchen "What do you guys want for dinner?" She asked changing ths subject.

"Pasta I guess" Sharpay called out, looking at Taylor with wide eyes.

"Hey Taylor, you're computers going all crazy. I think you got an email or something" Gabriella called from the kitchen while she was filling up a pot with water.

"Oh good Kelsi was supposed to email me back." Taylor said jumping off the couch and rushing to the computer.

_One new wall post_

"Alright" Taylor said clicking the link, but stopped wide eyed when she saw who it was from.

_Taylor,_

_Long time no talk / see...or whatever..yeah._

_How are ya doing?_

_- Chad_

**Sorry had to make it short, it's 330 in the morning and I'm getting yelled at.**

**R&R?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. It's so much fun to write!**

**Girls part two-**

"Oh. My. God." Taylor said scooting her chair away from the computer and looking at the screen with shock.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!" Taylor said again swinging her arms to try and get Gabriella's attention.

"What?" Gabi asked confused as she poured the pasta into the boiling water.

"L-look who f'ing wrote on my wall!" Taylor exclaimed pointing to the screen.

"Who Kelsi?" Gabriella asked again, coming forward to where her friend was sitting.

"N-no" Taylor said biting her lip.

"WHAT THE HELL? IS THAT CHAD?" Gabriella yelled looking at the screen with shock. The yelling didn't come un-noticed by Sharpay, who was now trotting through the kitchen with an egar look on her face.

"Yes! You listened to my advice and added him didn't you! Way to go Taylor! I told you my advice never fails" Sharpay said grinning, looking at her friend with an accomplished look.

"Yeah, and he also wrote on her wall" Gabriella gushed moving out of the way so Sharpay could have a good look.

"Ooh things are moving fast, aren't they." Sharpay said plastering a smile on her face. "Lets give Danforth a little treat of his own" She said as she reached over and took the mouse away from Taylor.

_Hey Chad,_

_Yes it has been too long, you sexy thang you_

"SHARPAY! I WILL NOT LET YOU WRITE THAT"

"Oh come on you have to be somewhat of a tease, turn him on a little." Sharpay said sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"No." Taylor said determined crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine fine" Sharpay huffed, pressing the backspace button a few times.

_Hey Chad,_

_I know it's been so long. _

_I'm doing pretty good living in LA with Gabi & Shar. _

_How are you?_

_-Taylor xox._

"You have to have some confidence" Sharpay shot back, after getting an angry look from Taylor when she put the 'xox'. Taylor muttered a whatever and Gabriella just snorted.

"Man Sharpay, you have WAY too much time on your hands" Gabriella said rolling her eyes and heading back to her steaming pasta.

"I'm just saying nothing turns a man on like confidence." Sharpay said as she backed away from the computer and took a seat at one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"Speaking of men" Sharpay continued "Peter called you a couple minutes ago Gabs."

"Oh really?" Gabi smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah he said to call him back. I think he mentioned something about going out for drinks tonight" Sharpay said giving a quick wink to her.

"Oh you know what drinks mean" Taylor shot in from her place at the computer, giving a knowing eye to Sharpay.

"No..what?"

"SEX" Sharpay and Taylor yelled in unison.

"Pffftt, yeah right. I've only known the guy for 4 days. I'm not that easy" Gabriella said as she dumped the access water into the sink.

"Call him back!" Sharpay retorted stretching her hand out in Gabriella's direction. Gabriella looked at the phone for a second, and then to Taylor and Sharpay's mysterious grins.

"Oh fine" she huffed grabbing the phone from Sharpay and punching in Peter's number.

"Hey Peter, it's Gabriella. I'm fine, you called? Um no I'm not busy. Sure 7 sounds good. Alright see you then. Bye." Gabriella clicked the end button and placed the phone down on the counter.

"7!! IT"S SIX THIRTY NOW!" Sharpay yelled dragging her friend into her bedroom.

"Okay wear this" She called throwing a short navy blue dress at Gabi. "And wear it with these" She added throwing a pair of black stilettos in her direction. "Now chop chop! I want you in that shower pronto! TAYLORR!!!! Come help me!" She hollered running into her own bathroom and gathering all her makeup supplies.

"Yes?" Taylor asked entering the room and having a seat on Gabi's bed. "You're on hair. I'm thinking curls..yes?" Sharpay asked looking for an approving word.

"Absolutely" Taylor nodded grinning "ooh Peter's gonna faint" Taylor said rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Nah," Sharpay said from her current position on the floor "Peter's gonna have to fight off every man in LA." Taylor laughed at her comment just as the bathroom door opened and Gabriella emerged in a towel.

"Sit!" Sharpay ordered pushing Gabi in her desk chair and putting a blow dryer in Taylor's hand.

20 minutes later Gabriella was finally done. Her navy dress showed off her tanned shoulders and slim legs. Her medium length curls were perfectly placed around her face. She had black eyeliner, mascara, and a touch of black eyeshadow. To finish off Sharpay placed a thin layer of clear gloss on her lips.

"Perfect!" Sharpay exclaimed stepping back to examine her work.

"Gabs you look beautiful" Taylor shot in, eyeing her friend up and down.

"Thanks" Gabriella blushed looking at herself in the mirror.

_Dinngg_

"Ooooh! Lover Boy's here!" Taylor hollered skipping out and over to the front door. She swung it open to reveal a nervous looking peter, he was wearing a white polo and jeans with a black dress coat overtop. "Well don't you look handsome" Sharpay said winking coming to the front door as well.

"Uh..thank-you? Is Gabriella ready?" He asked nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Yep" Taylor said turning on her heal and calling at her friend "Gabi c'mon don't want to keep lover boy waiting!" With that Gabriella emerged from her room, smiling at an awestruck Peter.

"W-wow Gabi... you..you look beautiful" Peter sputtered looking her up and down.

"Thank-you" Gabriella smiled reaching out and intertwining her fingers with his and stepping out the door.

"Bye lovebirds!" Taylor called out as she and Sharpay poked their heads through the door, just in time to see Peter plant a kiss on a cheek.

**Read & Review.!**


	4. Chapter 4

I know you all want Troyella. AND THERE WILL BE I PROMISE!!!! I just have to lay down the basics of the story first. Because it's not any fun having them be together as easy as that is it? 

The Dinner Dates -

"Ladies, Ladies welcome!"Chad greeted opening the door to let the 3 girls in. Karoline giggled "Sorry we're late boys we just had to do a few finishing touches" She said throwing a seductive smile in Chad's direction.

"And we do enjoy those finishing touches" Chad said winking at Karoline. Troy who was just standing there coughed awkwardly trying to get Chad to move along.

"Right! Come in, make yourselves at home. See couch, sit!" He said flopping himself down on the couch.

"Hey Troy" Rae said while she stepped a little bit closer to Troy.

"Hey Rae" Troy said awkwardly giving her a small smile. "You look...nice" He answered lamely while trying to clear the tension.

"So do you" She smiled leaning forward towards Troy's lips. Troy noticed her mouth coming at full speed towards his and caught himself stepping backwards slightly to avoid a lip lock. "Can I uh..get you something to drink?" he asked as he looked her in the eyes and saw a small wave of disappointment.

"Yeah for sure" She replied looking down and heading towards the couch.

Troy sighed and headed into the kitchen where Zeke was putting the finishing touches on the meal. "Shit man, Rae just tried to kiss me" Troy said as he opened up the refrigerator to grab a couple coolers.

"Ooh, moving fast with the ladies are we Bolton" Zeke smiled teasingly.

"That's the thing. I don't want to move fast..I still need to move on fir-"

_Beep_

"Is that Chad's computer?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows and cocking his head towards the screen.

"Should we check it out?" Zeke asked peering out the door way to see if Chad had heard it. He hadn't, he was too caught up in a story and was making the girls kill themselves with laughter.

"Defiantly" Troy answered pulling out the chair and clicking on the screen. "Lets see what we have here" He said opening Chad's face book account.

_Taylor McKessie has wrote on your wall._

"Ooh" Zeke smiled raising his eyebrows up and down. Troy clicked on the link and Chad's wall popped up.

_Hey Chad,  
I know it's been so long. I'm doing pretty good living in LA with Gabi & Shar. How are you?  
-Taylor xox._

Troy felt his heart skip a beat. Gabriella lived here? In LA?

"Write something back!" Zeke said pushing Troy's hand off the mouse and using his own to write a response.

_Oh yeah?  
How is Sharpay doing I haven't seen her in years._

"Oh c'mon you have to put something in there about Gabriella too!" Troy spat out earning a surprised look from Zeke.

_Oh yeah?  
How is Sharpay doing I haven't seen her in years And Gabi? Wow, haven't seen her in a while either.  
We should all catch up one of these days?_

_- Chad._

"HEY GUYS! WHATS TAKING SO LONG! I'm STARVING!" Chad shouted from the couch.

"Oh um! It's almost ready! 5 more minutes!" Zeke called back, quickly closing the internet browser. "Better bring Rae her drink" Zeke told Troy as he headed back to the counter.

"Right."

**HSMSHMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"So I know I said drinks" Peter started while giving Gabriella's hand a little squeeze. "But I kind of made us dinner at my place" He smiled looking at her nervously. "You haven't eaten have you?"

Gabriella smiled and ran her thumb along the top of his hand "Dinner sounds great"

Peter was everything she could ask for, smart, funny, considerate. Not to mention a TOTAL babe. He was the manager of his family owned business, and he raked in money by the minute. So having a rich potential boyfriend did have it's bonus's.

"Well this is my place, couldn't have the best suite though. Some basketball superstar got it before me." He exclaimed pointing to a huge apartment building. It was gorgeous. He waved a hello to the chauffer at the front door, and led Gabriella into the elevator.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" Peter asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Once or twice" Gabriella smiled resting her head on his shoulder. Peter took notice of this and lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking directly at him.

"You have the most amazing eyes" He mumbled pulling her face closer to his. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek as he gently placed his lips on hers. She kiss him back, not to softly but not to strongly. Soon she felt his tongue gently prying her lips open as he deepened the kiss. He pushed her softly into the wall of the elevator, kissing her strongly. He smiled as Gabriella let out a small moan and slowly removed his lips from hers.

"Not to mention an amazing kisser" He said playfully receiving a soft whack in the arm from Gabriella.

"You're not too bad yourself" she smiled back, stepping out of the elevator.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Zeke that dinner was fantastic!" Arielle gushed placing her napkin on the table.

"I second that. I've never tasted a creme Brule that good before" Karoline replied.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Zeke smiled as he cleared the dishes out of the kitchen.

"Well I hate to be a party pooper" Rae started grabbing her purse from the counter. "But I have early classes in the morning, and I should probably go" She said looking sadly in Troy's direction.  
"Here I'll walk you down" Troy said as he shot up from the table and handed Rae her coat from the closet. "Be back in a sec guys" He called out as he opened the door for the two of them and walked out.

"Sorry I had to leave so early" Rae said quietly looking up at Troy and smiling softly.

Troy smiled back "It's fine, I'll probably have to kick them out soon anyways. Got a big practice in the morning"

"Tough life being a superstar huh?"

Rae teased as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh you know it" Troy said grinning, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, I had a great time tonight Troy, I'll see you soon?" She asked hopefully putting her hands on his shoulders.

"For sure" Troy smiled back pulling her in a hug. Just as he was about to pull back she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Troy just stood there shocked, then awkwardly kissed her back. She pulled away and smiled. "I'll see you later Troy" She winked and headed out the door.

Troy just shook his head and turned on his heal towards the elevator. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was going and smacked right into another person. Sending them both flying to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Troy said stressed quickly jumping up to help the other person.

"It's okay" They replied straightening out their clothes and looking up to give him a quick smile.

"...Gabriella?"

**R&R?**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Gabriella?"_

"Um, no?" The woman answered skeptically raising an eyebrow curiously at Troy.

Troy paled instantly "Oh..um..I'm..sorry" he said as he practically ran back to the elevator and quickly pressed the buttons. In his opinion that had been happening WAY too much lately. The other day he could have sworn he saw her in the grocery store, or down by the park, or even watching one of his basketball games. Nope. Now that he found out that she lived in L.A...it must of seriously sparked an insane brain fart to actually start asking people if they were Gabriella. He was seriously going crazy.

"Superstar, come on we're going to watch Superbad" Chad shouted from the couch, where he was currently seated with Arielle and Karoline on either side of him.

"Yeah sure, just one second" Troy said shaking his head and walking into his room.

"What's up with him?" Zeke asked jutting his thumb in the direction Troy disappeared to.

Chad just looked up from the screen and shrugged.

"That was pretty much one of the best dinners ever" Gabriella gushed wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Well I try my best" Peter replied smirking giving Gabriella a wink and clearing their plates from the table.

Gabriella laughed and looked down at her lap "Well I guess I should get going, don't want the girls to have too many heart attacks while waiting up for me" she said getting up from her chair and walking over to grab her jacket. "I had a great time though, we should do it again"

Peter practically came running out from the kitchen "What your leaving?" He asked grabbing her hand and bringing her closer to him. "Yeah I probably should" Gabriella said giving him a small smile.

"Will I see you soon?"

"Defiantly" Gabriella replied giving him a small peck. "Very soon" Peters face broke into a big grin "Here let me walk you down" He said bending down to grab his shoes.

"No no, it's okay" Gabriella insisted pulling on his arm to make him stand up "I'll be fine"

"Are you sure because I - "

"Peter, I'm good" Gabriella smirked turning to grab the handle on the door. "Bye"

"Actually guys," Troy said coming out of his room in his basketball shorts and a hoodie "I think I'm just going to go for a run"

"What?! Bailing out on movie night? C'mon Superbad's a riot" Chad protested jumping up from the couch and walking over to Troy.

"I'm sure I won't miss anything from not seeing it the 10th time" Troy said pushing past Chad and heading towards to door

"Are you sure you're okay man?" Zeke asked eyeing Troy questionably

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Just need to clear my head that's all" Troy gave them a small smile and headed out the door.

"_This whole Gabriella thing is scaring the shit out of me"_ Bing _"What the fuck?"_

The doors slowly opened to the 24th floor and a women walked in. Troy felt her presence next to him as she blew out a long breath. Slowly he turned his head to look at her _"SHIT! Not again. Why the hell is this happening to me, I have like a completely insane disease that makes think every girl I see is Gabriella. What the FUCK. But it's not like I can go to a doctor and be like 'oh I have a problem you see I'm kind of not over my high school girlfriend and now every one I fucking see looks like her. And I can't tell Chad be all like 'What the fuck are you on man'_

_I mean for FU-"_

"Troy?"

"_FUCKKKK I"M HALLUCINATING NOW." _

"Um..yes?" Troy asked still looking forward.

"Oh...I guess you don't remember" She said her voice sounded slightly disappointed and she awkwardly looked down.

"_What?"_

"Sorry?" Troy asked looking to his side and looking into the dark brown eyes of the girl next to him.

"..It's Gabriella Montez."


	6. Chapter 6

"**Um..yes?" Troy asked still looking forward.**

"**Oh...I guess you don't remember" She said her voice sounded slightly disappointed and she awkwardly looked down.**

"_**What?"**_

"**Sorry?" Troy asked looking to his side and looking into the dark brown eyes of the girl next to him.**

"**..It's Gabriella Montez."**

"_Say What?!"_

Troy turned to look at the closed doors of the elevator and felt all of the colour drain from his face._ "What What What What What What What What What What" _

"...From High School? No..?" She laughed "I guess you don't remember then"

"Bri..Gabriella, of course I remember" Troy said carefully looking in her direction. "God it's great to see you again, what are you doing here?" Troy asked perking up at the sight of her glowing brown eyes. "You look beautiful by the way".

Gabriella blushed looking down at the floor for a mer second. Then right back up getting drawn into is blue eyes. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself superstar.."

"Hey! No! Only Chad gets to call me that.. Because.. He just won't." Troy said half serious half playing.

Gabriella laughed " Alright, alright. I um..was just visiting a friend. He lives right underneath you. He said a big basketball guy lived here, never thought of it being you though. He's pretty torn up that you've got the big fancy suite" Gabriella said playfully, giving him a promising smile.

"Ha, are you talking about Peter Heffer? Yeah apparently I've been on his bad side ever since I got the place. Im pretty sure he secretly throws peanuts at me from his window when I go to take the garbage out."

"Hey! I happen to know Peter very well, and I know he's not one to throw ..peanuts?" Gabriella said letting out a small giggle.

"Oh yeah?" Troy teased "What are you his girlfriend or something?"

Gabriella tensed up looking down at the floor awkwardly "Um.. Technically no."

"Oh.." Troy said copying Gabriella's current position.

"_Ding"_

"Well.. I guess I'll see you again?" Troy asked nervously running his hand across the back of his neck "What are you up to now?" Gabriella asked putting a small smile on across her face.

"Well.. Uh.. I was gunna go for a run" Troy said fumbling with his ipod and keys. "Your passing up spending time with me, to go on a run?" Gabriella teased "Thanks Bolton" she said as she turned and headed for the front doors.

"Well no, wait!" Troy called chasing after her with a goofy smile on his face "What do you have in mind?"

"Ice cream obviously" Gabriella smiled

"Ice cream.. I like that" Troy replied keeping in step with Gabriella as they walked down the street to the nearest ice cream place.

**HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM**

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?!" Sharpay screamed as she stormed out of her bedroom and headed towards the front door.

"I'd like to know the same thing" Taylor said, flipping on the lights in the kitchen and retreating out into the small foyer.

"What you guys are waiting up for me now? I'm pretty sure you were keen on me going to Peter's a couple hours ago" Gabriella said, slipping off her coat and throwing it over one of the living room chairs.

"A couple hours Gabriella?! Try 8 hours!" Sharpay huffed. "I was this close to calling the police" She exclaimed, showing a small distance between her pointer finger and thumb.

"I'm sorry?" Gabriella tried heading towards her room.

"No, no, no, no, no, where do you think your going?" Taylor said stopping her with a strong arm.

"To sleep?"

"Where were you between the hours of 10pm and 2am?" Sharpay asked raising her eyebrow "Cuz we phoned Peter and you sure as hell weren't there"

"Wow, calm down Shar, I met up with an old friend."

"Old friend.. Phssst impossible, we have no friends here. Especially no senior citizens" Sharpay insisted crossing her arms across her chest.

Gabriella just laughed continuing to take off her shoes in the process.

"Oh come on Gabi it's not like you met up with I don't know.. 'Troy Bolton' and you instantly hit it off again like two peas in a pod" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Uh.." Gabriella started

"We just want to know the truth!" Sharpay spat

"Well, Taylor congrads your right. I'm going to bed though, got class at 9. See you in the morning" Gabriella called walking into her room and closing the door.

"Wait..." Taylor said shocked

"WHAT!!" they both screamed running full force into Gabriella's room.

**HSMHSMHSM HSMHSMHSM HSMHSMHSM HSMHSMHSM HSMHSMHSM**

"TROY SUPERSTAR BOLTON! SINCE WHEN DOES IT TAKE SOMEONE 8 HOURS TO GO ON A RUN?!" Chad fumed standing up from his position on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be.. I don't know.. At your own apartment?" Troy asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

"You expect me to sleep? Let alone in the presence of my own house?!" Chad gasped holding his hand to his chest "Troy I'm shocked"

"Yeah, yeah give it up" Troy said taking a sip of his water

"Ok fine, I haven't paid rent yet this month and the landlords are getting a bit pissy with me. But seriously, where were you?" Chad said retreating out of the kitchen and back to the bed he made out of the couch cushions.

"Um, I met up with Gabriella in the elevator and we went out for a walk and ice cream"

"Phsst yeah, and pigs can fly and save the world" Chad snorted causing himself to have a mini laughing attack.

"Well, I guess they can" Troy shrugged as he headed towards his bedroom "Night Chad."

"Wait what..!? Your serious?! Holy Shit!"


End file.
